Diego's Nightmare
by jpaez
Summary: Diego is having a reoccurring nightmare that keeps him up all night. With the Padre's help he will be able to rest, but first he needs to tell Victoria and his father about his alter ego.
1. Chapter 1

**Diego's Nightmare**

**Chapter 1**

Diego woke up in a cold sweat. His reoccurring nightmare was getting worse each night. He tried to go back to sleep, but he tossed and turned.

Later in the day Diego went to talk to the Padre about his scary and sleepless nights.

"It all starts with the alcalde leading me up to the gallows and announcing my wrong doings to the crowd gathered below. Then Mendoza puts the rope around my neck and tightens it. I feel my body falling, and as I hang there I see Victoria running up to me with tears in her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me who you really were?" She yells and then begins to cry harder.

"I love you." I manage to whisper before all goes black.

"It sounds like it is time to share your secret with Victoria. She loves you and it shows every time you show up as your alter ego. I know you are trying to protect your family and Victoria, but in the end it only causes more pain when they find out when if it is too late." The Padre said quietly and patted Diego on the forearm lightly.

"I think you're right, I do need to tell them, but what if Victoria stops loving me once she finds out who I've been for the past 5 years?" Diego questioned the Padre and looked down at his shaking hands.

"She loves you for your bravery, heart, and most of all your commitment. All those traits and beliefs live in your heart no matter who you are at the time, Zorro or Diego." The Padre reassured Diego with a smile.

"Thank you for all your kind words and understanding. You have helped me find a part of myself that has been trying to break free for a long time. I will tell Victoria and my father tonight over dinner. For now, I need to go home and rest." Diego thanked the Padre with a warm but worried smile.

"Do not trouble yourself with worry my son, everything will turn out better than you think." The Padre said as Diego went to the door slowly.

"Thank you again, and I hope you are right about Victoria's feelings. I love her so much, I would be lost without her." Diego replied as he left the Padre standing on the porch. He mounted his mare, waved to the Padre, and rode home to rest up for his life changing evening.

When he arrived home, he sent a note to Victoria, inviting her to dinner. "Could you please take this note to Victoria. Wait for her reply and hurry back." He handed the note to Felipe.

Felipe nodded his head in understanding, and rushed out the front door.

Diego went to his room to think. He needed to tell Victoria and his father about his secret life, but he was not sure how tell them yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Felipe came running into Diego's room about an hour later and handed Diego the folded note from Victoria. "Thank you Felipe. What did she say?" Diego asked as he opened the note carefully.

Felipe signed that she would join them for dinner, but was wondering about the important news you need to share with her.

"I am going to tell Victoria and my father about Zorro. I have been having nightmares about being caught by the alcalde and hung on the gallows." Diego's hands started to shake at the thought.

Felipe's eye's grew big and quickly signed his concern.

"I know Felipe, but I would rather they find out before the alcalde gets his wish." Diego gave Felipe a small worried smile. "Please let Maria know we will be having a guest joining us for dinner tonight." Diego asked Felipe and sat down at his desk in deep thought.

Felipe knew he wasn't going to change Diego's mind, and it worried him very much.

Felipe left Diego's room and finished his chores quickly before going out to the stables.

Diego left the hacienda a few hours later to pick up Victoria for dinner.

"Have you seen Diego?" Alejandro asked Felipe as he sat down at his desk to work on the books.

Felipe signed that Diego went to get Victoria for dinner.

"Victoria is joining us for dinner? Diego didn't tell me, does Maria know yet?" Alejandro asked with confusion.

"Yes, she knows." Felipe signed and smiled.

"Well then, I guess I better get ready for dinner." Alejandro stood up and left the room muttering to himself.

Felipe went to his room to clean up and change his clothes for dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Diego pulled up in front of the Tavern and jumped down from the wagon. Victoria was waiting for him behind the bar.

"You're early. Is something wrong?" She noticed how distracted he was when he walked in.

"Nothing is wrong, I have a lot on my mind at the moment." Diego offered her his arm and waited for her to loop her arm through his. He led her to the wagon and helped her sit down the wagon bench. He climbed up and sat down next to her and flicked the horse reins. They traveled in silence for a while, Victoria noticed Diego was still distracted and began to worry about him.

"Is something bothering you Diego? You have been very quiet." She asked with a worried tone.

"I need to show you something, and I hope you understand my reasons for hiding it." He replied in a lost and worried tone.

Victoria was not sure how to respond; she sat back and kept quiet. She noticed they were going toward a dirt path off to the right. " This is not the right road to the hacienda." She questioned him.

"We are going to the hacienda, just a part that I know about. You will understand when we get there." Diego replied quietly and kept his eyes forward.

They turned onto the dirt path and stopped next to a rock wall. Victoria was not sure how to react when Diego jumped out of the wagon and helped her down.

"Diego, why did we stop here?" She questioned him.

Her puzzled face made it clear to him that he would have a lot of explaining to do. He reached for her hand and when she took it cautiously he lead her over to the wooden panel on the ground. He stepped on it and the rock wall opened up. Victoria's face turned pale and shock was visible.

"Diego, where does this cave led too?" She sat down on a near by rock before she fell over.

"Follow me and you will find out where it leads." He waited for her to stand up and follow him.

They slowly walked into the cave, and Victoria knew she had been here before when she saw the desk.

"Diego, I have been here before. Does this mean you have kept your true feelings for me hidden, just like this cave?" She sat down in the chair slowly and leaned forward to keep from looking at Diego.

"Let me show you around, and I will explain everything to you." He helped her stand and led her around the cave. He watched her closely and waited for her reaction. She looked around in wonder, and touched the black silk outfit hanging on the rack.

"I should have seen it before. I was so blind, and now it all makes sense." She muttered to herself as she explored around the cave.

"Yes, you saw what I wanted you to see. I wanted to tell you, but it was just too risky. I also never intended to keep this double life going for so long." Diego walked over to stand behind her. He wrapped his arms around her small waist and whispered, "I'm sorry for deceiving you my love." He turned her around to face him and kissed her gently on her sweet lips. She responded with surprise, but quickly allowed him to deepen the long-awaited kiss as himself instead of Zorro.

"Do you forgive me?" Diego took a step back from her to keep himself from going any further than a kiss.

"Yes, I forgive you, but from now we need to be honest with each other." She smiled and took a step closer to him. She liked how his strong arms held her close. She relaxed and rested her head on his chest and listened to his heart beat faster each time she snuggled closer to him. His control was slipping, and he knew they needed to get inside for dinner. Oh, how he wanted to make her his, and only his, but he wanted to share that special moment with her after they were married.

"I love you Victoria." He kissed the top of her head and stepped back a few steps away from her.

"Did I do something wrong?" She looked worried and stepped toward closer to him.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong. I have waited for this moment for a long time, and now that it is here, I am finding it hard to control my emotions and deep passions I feel when I'm around you." Diego turned around and reached for a damp cloth to wipe his face.

"I have something to tell you also. I felt something special between us when you returned home from Spain. I would have mentioned it to you sooner, but Zorro showed up and captured my heart." Victoria looked at him closely and pulled him closer to her.

"I would have helped you and my father as myself, but then there would have been more trouble for my family. So I decided to create Zorro. Nobody knew who he was under the mask, so it made it harder for the Alcalde and his lancers to find him." Diego smiled at Victoria and continued, "I freed you and my father and it was then that I realized my alter ego could help all the people Los Angeles. Then I felt like I was able to express my true feelings for you when I was dressed as Zorro. As Diego, I wanted to show how much I cared for you, but by then you were in love with Zorro and not myself." Diego finished quietly and pulled Victoria closer to him.

"Well, you can show me now, I love you Diego." She stood up on her tip toes and kissed his lips softly. Diego felt her shiver with excitement and pulled her closer to deepen the kiss. Victoria's knee's grew weak and Diego pulled her up before she slipped to the floor.

"Victoria, we really should be getting to dinner, my father will be wondering where we've been." Diego stepped away from her out of breath. He helped her stand up until she calmed down and was able to stand on her own.

"Diego, can we come back here later?" Victoria smiled slyly at Diego.

"Yes we can, but only after we tell my father about Zorro's true identity." Diego replied and lead her out of the outside entrance to the cave.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

They both climbed up into the wagon and went around the hacienda so it would look like they were just arriving for dinner.

Alejandro was waiting outside and when he saw them coming up the road, he waved at them.

"It took you a while to get here. What delayed you?" He asked with concern.

"I helped Victoria with a few chores at the Tavern before we left." Diego smoothly lied to his father.

Victoria was surprised when Alejandro believed him.

"I am sure Victoria appreciated the help. Lets get inside and enjoy a special dinner. Maria made your favorite Diego." Alejandro smiled sweetly at Victoria and helped her down.

They went inside and sat down at the table just in time. Maria was putting a fresh bottle of wine on the table along with a tall vase of freshly picked roses.

Dinner was served a few minutes later. They ate quietly, enjoying each bite of chicken, rice, and fresh vegetables. Diego needed to tell his father about Zorro, but he wanted to wait until after dessert. Victoria watched Diego while he ate; he looked distracted and lost in thought. Alejandro noticed his son was acting strangely quiet.

After dessert, they went to sit in the library to enjoy a glass of wine and visit before Victoria went home. "Diego is something bothering you?" Alejandro asked his very quiet son.

"I need to tell you something father. I hope you understand my reasons for not sharing until now." Diego took a deep breath and looked his father.

"You can tell me anything Diego." Alejandro looked at Diego in confusion,

Diego sat down next to Victoria and reached for her hand. " Father, I have not been totally honest with you for the past five years. I have kept a secret from you and Victoria. Please understand that I only kept this secret to keep those close to me safe. I hope you understand and forgive me just as Victoria did when I told her." Diego started to shake with nervousness. Victoria patted his hand to reassure him.

Alejandro noticed their joined hands and began to wonder what was going on between them. " Diego, is there something going on between you and Victoria that I should know about?" Alejandro asked with a confused but small smile.

"That is also part of what we need to share with you father." Diego looked at Victoria and smiled.

"Alejandro, Diego and I are engaged to be married and have been for a while. It was only today that I learned who he really was." Victoria spoke with a shaky, and quiet tone.

"I thought you loved Zorro?" Alejandro questioned her.

"I still love him and we are getting married." She looked at Diego and smiled with so much love. "We are finally going to have the life we have waited for since he returned from Madrid." She finished slowly and squeezed Diego's hand tighter.

"Father, Victoria is telling you the truth." Diego replied when he noticed his father in deep thought. A look of surprise and shock covered his fathers face as the pieces fell into place. "Diego, when you came home from Spain, I saw how you looked at Victoria. Then Zorro showed up and gave her that same sparkle eyed look. I don't understand how I could not have seen the connection until now." Alejandro paused for a second. "Diego, you may have fooled me for the past five years, but now that I can see who you really are, it makes me proud son. You could have been hurt or worse yet, killed. You should have told me sooner. Even Zorro needs some fatherly advice." Alejandro's face grew bright with happiness and tears formed in the corners of his eyes.

Diego sat still as his father uncovered his secret. "You are the best father anyone could ask for, and it was your words that helped keep me alive and fighting for freedom. I didn't tell you because I wanted to protect you from harm, and in doing so, I had to deal with a lot of painful words from you and others around me. It was the only way I could help you and Victoria out of that filthy jail. Please forgive me, I didn't plan to ride as Zorro for this long, but the people of Los Angeles have been mistreated for far to long. I needed to do something about it before someone was hurt or wrongly punished." Diego replied with a renewed strength. His father was not angry with him, and sounded like he had already been forgiven for his deception.

"Diego, I love you, and I am so proud of all you've done for us, and the people of Los Angles, but there must be another way to protect them, without putting your own life in danger, every time there is trouble." Alejandro suggested.

" I appreciate your concern, and I have waited so long to hear that your are proud of me. I didn't want to disappoint you, but I needed to appear as two different people." Diego looked at his father with guilt. " I agree with you father, and there is another way to protect them. Will you help Zorro teach the people how to stand up for themselves when there is trouble? They need to learn how to work together when the Alcalde tries to enforce a new senseless tax upon them." Diego sat up straighter, and pulled Victoria closer to him. He waited for his fathers replay with growing hope.

"I would be honored to help you, Zorro, teach the people of Los Angles how to defend themselves went trouble is brewing." Alejandro replied with a huge smile filled with a touch of laughter.

"Thank you father, your help means so much to us." Diego and Victoria locked eyes, and the sparkle grew brighter between them, showing how deeply in love they truly were.

Alejandro cleared his throat to get their attention. Both Diego and Victoria jumped a little and blushed when they realized they were not alone. "Sorry father." Diego apologized and turned to sit straighter on the couch again. He still kept Victoria's hand tightly enclosed in his. Victoria was embarrassed and looked down at the floor.

"I can see that now is not the right time to ask questions. I understand why you hid your alter ego from me, and I will help Zorro retire, so he can enjoy a long and loving life with the women he loves. And sometime soon, I hope to have the sounds of Grandchildren filling this hacienda." Alejandro smiled at them and stood up slowly. He walked over and pulled them into a huge and tight hug.

"I am so proud of you Son." Alejandro whispered into Diego's ear.

"Welcome to the family." He whispered into Victoria's ear as he pulled her in for a hug.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

One month later Diego and Victoria were joined as one in holy matrimony. The entire pueblo, friends, and family witnessed the union of the two love birds. The celebration at the Tavern was joyful. Music, wine, and food were plentiful. By the end of the party, Diego and Victoria were ready to go home and share some time alone.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

Diego slept soundly that night, and the night mares never returned. He pulled Victoria closer to him and relaxed when he felt her hand rub over his stomach lightly and rest her head on his chest. He dozed off again and remembered the special feelings they shared with each other just a few hours before. He didn't care if they spent the whole day in bed, just as long as Victoria was by his side safe from harm. They were blessed with twins, both boys, one year after they married. And their daughter was born one year later. Alejandro was the happiest Grandfather in the pueblo.

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

The people of Los Angles were standing up for themselves and the Alcalde was upset he hadn't caught Zorro. Zorro had only been seen a few times in the past month. Alejandro called a few of his friends to help teach the people how to defend and stand up for themselves when the Alcalde tried to mistreat them or impose a new tax that was not necessary.

Zorro retired, but made it clear that he was still watching, and would step in to help if the Alcalde started to turn back to his old habits.

Felipe started to help at the Tavern and used his hearing and sharp eyes to make sure the people were treated fairly. He wanted to tell Alejandro about his ability to hear, but enjoyed keeping a secret of his own.


End file.
